


Escaping With You

by captainkippen



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, I just felt like it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: Naveed does something nice. Cory is so grateful.





	Escaping With You

“Seriously, where are we going?” Cory asked.

The two of them were stumbling along together, Naveed behind him with his hands over Cory’s eyes and doing a terrible job of guiding him safely along the path. They'd already run into a lampost and two trees and Naveed had been giggling mischievously the entire time. Cory would be annoyed, but how could he be in the face of his friend’s obvious delight?

“I told you,” Naveed replied, sounding exasperated. “It's a surprise.”

“Can't we just do that thing where you tell me what it is and then I pretend to be surprised?”

“No, now shut up or I’ll steer you into a pond.”

Cory sighed, but stopped talking. He decided to focus on the world around for a moment… maybe he could figure out where they were going if he listened hard enough and stopped getting distracted by the scent of Naveed's deodorant for two seconds.

He could hear… birds. Oh, good. Not like birds are all over the place or anything. That really narrows it down.

No cars though, and no kids screaming so they probably weren't at the rec. 

“Are you planning to murder me or something?”

“Maybe if you keep talking. Have you ever managed to keep your mouth shut for more than ten seconds in your life?”

“Where's the fun in that?”

With his free hand Naveed jabbed Cory sharply in the side. They were still arguing if the noise Cory made in response was a scream or not by the time they stopped walking.

“Okay,” Naveed pulled his hand away. “Here you go.”

It was the rec after all, not the main bit but the quiet bit through the woods where no one other than dog walkers ever bothered to go. 

“What do you think?” Naveed grinned at him, lifting both his arms up in one large sweeping gesture as he walked backwards towards the clearing behind. He looked pretty pleased with himself - Cory could understand why.

It was a picnic, and not a half-assed one either. It was a full-blown blankets-on-the-ground, food-in-basket kind of picnic. Little glass lanterns surrounded the edge of it neatly.

“Cory?” Naveed's smile had started to drop, and Cory realised he was still just stood there in stunned silence.

“What is all this?” He asked slowly. “Did you do this for me?”

“Thought you might like it. We were a bit worried about you with… y’know. All the stuff going on at home and stuff. Thought you might want a proper meal or something.”

“We?”

“Yeah, well Riz helped a bit so…”

“So? Where is he?”

Naveed rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“He was… his neck was hurting and stuff so he thought he'd stay at home. No risk of dangerous picnic injuries then.”

“...Dangerous picnic injuries?”

He went slightly red at the amusement in Cory’s tone. 

“You were worried about me?”

Naveed shrugged as if it was nothing. As if he hadn't gone to all the effort to set up a fancy picnic in the woods just so Cory could have some real food. 

“Why’d you do this?” Cory asked, stepping closer to Naveed.

“I told you. You need proper food.”

“What's the real reason?”

“That is the real reason!”

“Naveed.”

Naveed dropped his gaze to the ground. There was a moment of silence, and then he mumbled something quietly.

“What was that?”

Naveed sighed. “I thought you might want to escape for bit or something. Thought it might make you smile.”

Cory did smile. In fact he smiled so widely it almost hurt his cheeks. It was amazing really, how easily Naveed seemed to make him happy. He always had a way of making him laugh like no one else could. It made Cory's heart clench, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

He raised his hand to Naveed's chin and gently lifted his head until they were looking right into one another's eyes.

“I can't believe how lucky I am to have you, Naveed Haider,” He said.

And then he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this ridiculous little ficlet I just wrote as a way of avoiding my other WIPs 
> 
> If you have a tumblr and you want to scream about ackley bridge with me you're welcome too you can find me at @bicory or @sidcrosbybro (bicory is meant to be an ackley bridge sideblog but i scream about it on main too because i have no self control i guess) please come tell me your headcanons/thoughts on the show i need people to yell with


End file.
